Maria Young
About Maria... I was born to two muggles in America though I have British, Scottish, German, and Cherokee Indian ancestry. I have to admit I was not very social when I was younger. However, when I was in elementary school, I shared a class with two deaf peers, who became my friends. I learned sign language from them and after about a year, I became fluent. When I was about 8 or 9, my mom, dad, and I moved to London. I tried to adjust but it was hard without my friends there. My parents were poor, so like other people my age, I taught myself to play instruments and played on the streets to earn money. In school, I was quite intelligent and I always was on the top of things. Despite my help, everything seemed to go "ptth" until I got the most wonder letter I could get in my life- the one to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Ravenclaw easily and I have to say, it definitely fits me. I love learning new things even if I hate them. I got high grades in all of my classes, and I finally began to talk to people. Since then, my parents both got jobs and we go to America as often as we can. Over the summer break of 2017, I rapidly lost my hearing. Nobody is sure how, but the genetics on my father's side of the family probably contributed to the loss. I could say I really matured a lot over the years at Hogwarts. I made many friends and a few enemies. Some people I trust- others, not so much. And as a prefect, I try to enforce the rules as well as attempting to understand the complex minds of other teenagers. Personality... I am a content and happy person except when people step on my toes. I tend to dislike very large groups, as I am somewhat paranoid about people juding me or planning my untimely death. Sometimes, my annoying peers remind me why I like the professors better than them. I am also the one who tries to fix a situation instead of blowing it up, sometimes failing. To people I just met, I tend to be timid, but bright and alert. Trivia... *My patronus is a rabbit. *I have an un-tarnished record at Hogwarts. *I am allergic to dust, pollen, and mushrooms. *I have fears of: death, failure, rejection, and bugs with many legs. Quotes... "There are so many people, deaf or otherwise abled, who are so talented but overlooked or not given a chance to even get their foot in the door." "A lot of things which come with a high profile will always be criticized one way or another." "When you’re a kid, they tell you it’s all… Grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that’s it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It’s so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better." "For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. "Hmm. Tunnels and nook abound here, prepared retreats and unexpected alcoves. A mind on the slink, as it were, but no lack of strength. Agile, certainly, yet open. RAVENCLAW!" -The Sorting Hat SN6.png 37.png 41Maria.png 29.jpg 26maria.jpg Other Links Maria Young/Possessions Maria Young/Dear Future Husband Maria Young/Spell List